Linked By Spirits 2-The Dawn Of PacWorld
by GhostLink2001
Summary: Nanook is defeated and the whole gang can finally relax.But a certain alien won't let it last for long. What happens when Apex releases a new and more powerful evil?Can Amber and Betrayus defeat this evil or with they finally fail?And along the way, will love bloom between the two?
1. Chapter 1-The Start Of A Blooming Love

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!**

**I am VERY sorry to have deleted A Ghostly Love Story but I am very sick of having people say I need add more Apex and other stuff. So I'am putting the love story with my Linked By Spirits 2-Dawn Of PacWorld and I'am also putting Apex and a new evil too.**

**Thanks for reading this note and enjoy chapter 1.**

**P.S Chapter one is the same as chapter 1 of A Ghostly Love Story**

* * *

''Hurry up Amber!How long dose it take for you to just put a dress on!?" Betrayus yelled, knocking on Amber's bedroom door.

''Hold your horses will ya!The party doesn't start in a hour!"Amber yelled back.

Betrayus rolled his eyes.

The two had been invited to a party two days after the defeat of Nanook to celebrate.

Betrayus had his hair brushed down with a black tie on.

In his hands he had a small red box rapped up with a black bow on top.

You see, after getting use to their link, Betrayus started getting feels for Amber.

He never got to show his love for her due to Nanook.

But now was his chance!

Finally, the door opened and Amber stepped out.

Betrayus's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open.

*She…She beautiful! Like a angle!*he thought.

Her brown hair was curled with red highlights and red ear rings.

Her dress was white at the torso, then red and then black at the end.

''How do I look?Too much?"Amber asked.

Betrayus snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head''No no you look…amazing"

Amber blushed a bit''I won't give anyone a noise bleed will I?"

''Of course not…I think…"Betrayus said unsurely.

''Well that helps"Amber rolled her eyes.

Betrayus grinned and help his hand out to her.

She took it and he lead her outside to the party.

''What's that in your hands?"Amber asked.

''Oh nothing…just a little gift I got for you"Betrayus said.

''Betrayus you didn't have to"She said with a smile.

''Hey guys!"

The two looked up to see Pac and his friends.

Pac and Spiral had on tuxedos on while Cylindria had a pink dress on.

''Wow Amber, you look amazing" Cylindria complemented.

''Thanks Cily, you too"Amber giggled lightly.

''Its about time the guest of honor showed up"Sir C said, walking over to the group with President Spheros and Spheria.

Sir C had a tuxedo on while Spheria had a dress and President Spheros had on his fancy president closes on.

''Guest on honor!?"Amber said nervously.

''Of course, you and my brother were the ones who defeated Nanook" President Spheros said.

''Well why are we standing around here for?Lets enjoy the party!" Spheria said.

They headed over into the party.

Pac and Cylindria and Sir C and Spheria were dancing together while Spiral and the president were relaxing at a table.

Amber felt a tug on her hand and was dragged to the dance floor by Betrayus.

''Wait!Betrayus! I-I don't know how to dance!"She said quickly.

Betrayus looked at her''Just follow my lead"

She gulped as her and Betrayus got in potion.

She had her arms rapped around his neck while Betrayus's hands rapped about her waist.

''I-I don't know Betrayus…I r-really don't want to dance right now" Amber said nervously.

''Relax Amber"Betrayus said softly ''just follow my lead like I said"

Amber nodded and followed his moves.

Soon, the two were dancing gracefully.

''See, that didn't kill you did it?" Betrayus grinned.

Amber rolled her eyes''Oh shut up ghost boy"

''Make me"Betrayus smirked.

''Hey guys, we'er fixing to eat, wanna join?"Pac asked, walking over to them.

''We'll be there in a minute"Betrayus said.

Pac nodded and walked over to a table where his friends sat.

''Come on"Amber said.

She was fixing to head over to the others when Betrayus stopped her.

''Hold on Amber, I wanna give you your gift"He said.

He held the small gift out to her and she took it.

Amber opened the box and lifted out a beautiful neckless with a red heart.

''Oh Betrayus!"She said''Its beautiful!"

He took it and placed it on her.

''It looks beautiful on you"Betrayus smiled.

Amber smiled and kissed him on the cheek''Thank you Betrayus, it's really sweet"

Betrayus blushed''It was nothing hehe really…"

''Come on, let's go eat"Amber chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2-Return Of A Foe

**Heeeey everyone! I'am back with chapter 2 of Linked By Spirits 2! I apologize for taking so long to update, I've been busy with school and mostly Choir, I have a concert on Monday night so wish me and my Choir team good luck(:**

* * *

While the celebration of the defeat of Nanook took place, a certain alien was roaming around a odd cave he was sensing strange energy from.

It was dark but not dark enough for it to be impossible to see.

Apex held up a device and followed the direction it pointed too.

Suddenly, the device started acting up and broke.

Apex growled angrily''Stupid piece of junk!"

He tossed the device aside and continued forward.

After what felt like hours, he came across a wall that was covered in markings and paintings.

''Intresting"Apex mumbled before scanning the writing carefully, reading it to himself.

_*__Long ago, Pacworld was once ruled_ _over by the god of destruction, the destroyer._

_They served him and did whatever he commanded them to do._

_When all seemed lost to the poor hopeless PacWorlders, a ghost and a girl appeared and battled the destroyer._

_Once_ _they had defeated the destroyer, the girl sacrificed herself to lock the evil god away._

_Legend says that if you collect a blood of a link and pour it over the young girl's resting spot, the destroyer would be free once again*_

Apex smirked*Maybe this 'Destroyer' can help me take over this planet, but I'll need a blood sample from a link…and I know just who*

(The Next Day)

Amber's POV

I groaned tiredly as my eyes fluttered open.

''Look who's finally up"A familiar voice said.

*Impossible!* I thought.

I turned my head to the side to see Apex a few feet away from me.

I tried to sit up but I noticed I was tied down.

''What the!?"I tugged at the ropes, trying to get a least a leg out.

''You can tug on those ropes all you want and they still won't break"Apex laughed.

''What do you want Apex!?"I growled.

''Oh nothing much, I just though I'd stop by and see how you and your pathetic partner were doing"Apex said, walking towards me with something behind his back.

I received a bad feeling run up my spins at what Apex held behind him and I got ready to yell.

''HEL-"

Apex quickly covered my mouth, he didn't look pleased at my attempt to call for help.

''I suggest you keep your mouth shut so we can get this over with"Apex hissed lowly.

He got some tape and taped my mouth shut.

I glared at him and tried to break the ropes around my waist, arms, legs, and wrist again.

But I simply failed…

''This may hurt a bit"Apex said.

I turned to look at him and saw him holding a sharp needle.

Before I could react, a wave of pain shot through out my arm.

Apex had stabbed that needle into my skin with no mercy what so ever.

I saw blood fill the small container attached to the needle.

Once it was filled, Apex yanked the needle out of my arm.

I screamed in pain but with tape over my mouth it was only a long muffle.

Once my scream of pain ended, I began to fill lightheaded and dizzy.

I looked over at Apex and saw him but the needle and blood away.

''Thank you for the blood sample Amber" Apex smirked.

I growled at him before everything began to close in and I blacked out.

(2 Hours Later)

''AMBER!AMBER!"

I felt someone shake my body violently.

I groaned in pain and opened my eyes to make eye contact with bright blue eyes.

''Inky?"I mumbled.

Inky sighed deeply''You had me worried there for a moment ya know!"

I sat up with a little giggle''Sorry Inky"

''What happened to ya?I came to visit ya and saw ya tied down to your bed"Inky stated.

My eyes widen*Apex!*

I jolted up to my feet and rushed passed Inky.

''I'll explain later Inky, I gotta go!" I yelled over to him.

*I gotta tell Betrayus what happened first* I thought.


	3. Chapter 3-Kidnapped By A Unknown Brother

**I am SO SORRY for not updating lately!Please forgive me! I've just been busy is all with school and working on up coming fanfictions!**

**Betrayus:(rolls his eyes)Oh please, get over it**

**Amber:(slaps him)Betrayus!Don't make me get your mother!**

**Betrayus:(whimpers as he rubs his cheek)Ok ok I'am sorry!**

**Amber:Anyway, enjoy this wonderful chapter by GhostLink2001(:**

* * *

As Amber rushed down into the Netherworld, she couldn't help but feel like someone was following her.

She came to a stop and looked around.

Nothing…

She shrugged and took off running to Betrayus's castle.

(Meanwhile, With Betrayus)

Betrayus sat in his throne, watching his favorite TV show while snacking on food.

''Butt-ler!What time is it!?"He asked.

''12:00 sir"Butt-ler said in his regular depressed voice.

*Amber should be awake by now…and on her way over here*Betrayus thought, a bit of worry filled him.

(Back With Amber)

Amber was a few miles away from Betrayus's castle.

*Almost there Amber…almost there* she thought.

*Amber…*A voice said.

Amber froze in place once she heard another voice in her head.

*Who's there!?*She growled.

It was silent for a moment before the mysterious voice spoke again.

*Don't you remember?*the voice asked.

*Remember what?*Amber rose a eyebrow.

*Oh…you don't remember do you?You poor soul*The voice said, almost in a mockingly way.

*Who are you, what are you talking about and how do you know me!?* Amber snapped.

*You'll find out soon, Amber*the voice said before leaving.

Suddenly, Amber felt a burning feeling in her back and letted out a blood curling scream.

Then, she felt her eyelids grow heavy and the world around her grow blurry.

Before she could mange a word or reaction, she collapsed and blacked out.

Looming over the knocked out Amber was a shadowy figure with bright purple glowing eyes.

You could only tell he was tall and thin with black hair.

The shadowy figure bended down and lifted Amber into his arms before carried her away.

(Back With Betrayus)

Betrayus stared at the clock on his wall.

It had been 2 hours and he hadn't heard a word from Amber or seen her.

He even asked a few of his minion and they all said they hadn't seen her.

Betrayus was starting to worry about his soon-to-be lover.

*What if someone kidnapped her or she's hurt and is in the hospital!?* Betrayus thought.

''Butt-ler!Send out a search party for Amber at once!"Betrayus ordered.

''Yes sir"Butt-ler bowed before leaving to fetch a search party.

(In A Mysterious Place Deep In The NetherWorld)

Amber groaned in pain as her body awoke.

She opened her eyes to find her vision was back to normal…but where was she?

''Finally awake I see"A voice said.

Amber flickered her eyes to the owner of the voice and saw a boy that was maybe 2 years older then her.

It was hard to see his appearance in the dark but Amber could still point out how he looked.

He had purple eyes with pale hair was pitch black and he wore a black sweater with jeans.

A small grin appeared across his lips, making Amber eye him suspiciously.

The boy must of noticed because his grin faded and was replaced with a frown.

''No need to be suspicious Amber, you should be happy to see me after so many years"He said.

''Why?Who are you?"Amber asked.

The boy walked towards Amber and helped her up to her feet.

''I guess no one told you"the boy said ''I'am your brother…Cole"

Amber's eyes widen in shock and surprise''Y-you can't be…I never had a brother…I was only m-me and my parents!"

Cole sighed and shook his head ''That's because mom and dad sent me away to the other side of PacWorld when I was 10"

Amber felt tears slip down her cheeks.

This whole time…she had a brother that her parents never told her about before they passed away…

Cole whipped her tears away and brought her into a embrace, causing more tears to fall from Amber's eyes.

She had a brother!A brother!Now she would NEVER be alone again!

But…

Amber pulled away from the embrace and whipped her tears away.

''Where did you go?Why didn't mom and dad tell me about you?Do you know what happened to Mom and Dad?"She asked.

Cole stared at the ground''I figured you would ask those question…I think it's time you know the past"


	4. Chapter 4-YOU HAVE A WHAT!

**Hey everyone, I am very sorry for bot updating on this story for a while, I've been busy with my other story and with Xmas.**

**But I'am back with a new chapter(:**

**Also, I didn't feel like writing all of Amber's past so I mite do that another time.**

**Another thing is that I won't update as much as I use too.**

* * *

Amber's eyes widen, all these things Cole was saying about her past had shocked her.

Everything she knew was a lie…

Her mother never died in a car accident…she died by sacrificing herself to lock away a evil god called the Destroyer…

Her dad didn't die from a heart attack…he was still alive but abandoned her…

''Everything I knew about them was a lie…A lie they never bothered to end and tell the truth…"Amber said, looking down at the ground.

''They didn't want to but it was to keep you safe…you see…mom was…a link"Cole said.

Amber's head shoot up in shock.

''W-what!Mom was a link!"She nearly screamed''T-to who!?"

Cole shrugged''I think it was a ghost named…ummm…Specter I think"

Amber's heart stopping beating for a second at the name.

''Specter…"

''You know him?I think he lives in the Netherworld now after mom's death" Cole said.

''I did…but he died while…saving me and my link…"Amber kept herself from crying.

''Your linked too!"Cole burst in shock.

Amber nodded''Yeah…to Betrayus"

''BETRAYUS!THE GHOST THAT TRIED TO KILL THE PEOPLE OF PACWORLD AND HUMANS!"Cole shouted in rage''HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE LINKED TO HIM!"

''I don't know…plus, he's changed a lot sense we met Cole, he's really  
ni-"She paused when she realized something.

''What?"Cole asked.

''We have to go to Betrayus's castle!He's probably worried about me!Plus I need to tell him something!"Amber said.

''Do we have to!? I'am not a big fan of the the ghost"Cole said.

''Yes!Now where's the exit!?"

''This way"Cole took his sister's hand and lead her to the exit.

(At Betrayus's Castle)

''Argh!This is NOT good!Amber is no where to be seen!"Betrayus panicked.

Suddenly, he hear the voice of Amber call out to him.

''Betrayus!"

He quickly flew out the room and to the entrance of the castle to see Amber and…a boy!

''Betrayua!There you are!Sorry to get you all worried up, I had to deal with a few things that I'll ex-"She was cut off.

''What kind of 'things'?"Betrayus asked as she looked at Cole.

''That's not important right now, there's something I need to tell you" Amber said.

Betrayus sighed''What?"

''Its Apex!In the middle of the night he was in my room with me tired down to the bed and he took a sample of my blood for a reason that we both know can't be good!"She explained.

''WHAT!Ohhhh that pointy head alien has a LOT coming to him when I get my hands on him"Betrayus growled.

''I know but we need to find him!Who knows what he's up to" Amber said.

''Fine…but what about him?" Betrayus pointed to Cole who was silent the whole time.

''Oh!You won't mind if cole tagged along would you?"Amber asked.

''Sis don't worry about it, I don't want to be a drag to ya"Cole said.

''SIS!?"

''Yes Betrayus…you see…Cole is my long lost brother"Amber said.

Betrayus nearly fainted''S-so he's…your…b-brother"he stuttered.

Amber nodded''Yes, now let's go!"

She took Betrayus's hand and took off running out the castle.

''BE CAREFUL!"Cole yelled.


End file.
